Garfiled1990's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: # in Alphabetical Order: # The 3 Wise Men (2003) # 3-2-1 Penguins! (2007) # 6teen (2004) # 9 (2005) # The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) # 64 Zoo Lane (2000) # 101 Dalmatians (1961) # 101 Dalmatians (1996) # 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) # 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) # 102 Dalmatians (2000) A in Alphabetical Order: # Aaahhh!!! Real Monsters (1994) # Abby in Wonderland (2008) # Abominable Christmas (2012) # Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons (1937) # Adam (1991) # The Addams Family (1973) # Adventure Planet (2014) # Adventure Time (2010) # Adventures in Dinosaur City (1991) # The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) # The Adventures of Andre' and Wally B. (1984) # Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) # Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) # Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) # The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1993) # The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) # The Adventures of Coco Rabbit (2010) # The Adventures of Don Coyote (1947) # The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) # The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) # The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (1970) # The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) # The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) # Adventures of the Little Koala (1987) # The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) # The Adventures of Pepero (1975) # The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) # The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) # The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) # The Adventures of Tintin (1991) # The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) # Agent F.O.X. (2014) # Aggretsuko (2018) # Ahiru no Pekkle no Aladdin to Mahou no Lamp (1993) # Ahiru no Pekkle no Hihou wo Sagase (1993) # Ahiru no Pekkle no Sinbad no Bouken (1993) # Ahiru no Pekkle no Suieitaikai wa Oosawagi (1993) # Air Bud (1997) # Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) # Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) # Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) # Air Bud: World Pup (2001) # Air Buddies (2006) # Akuma-kun (1989) # Aladdin (1992) # Aladdin (1994) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) # Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) # Albert (2015) # ALF (1986) # ALF: The Animated Series (1987) # Alice in Wonderland (1951) # Alice in Wonderland (1995) # Alice in Wonderland (1999) # All Creatures Big and Small (2015) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) # All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) # All Hail King Juilen (2014) # The All-New Popeye Hour (1978) # The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) # Almost Naked Animals (2011) # Alpha and Omega (2010) # Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) # Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) # Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) # Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) # Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) # Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2011) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2009) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) # The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) # The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) # The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # The Amazing World of Gumball (1998) # American Dad! (2005) # American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) # An American Tail (1986) # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) # An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) # An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) # Anahit (2014) # Anastasia (1997) # Angelina Ballerina (2002) # The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # Angry Birds Toons (2013) # Animal Farm (1954) # Animal Farm (1999) # Animalia (2007) # The Animals of Farthing Wood (1993) # Animalympics (1980) # Animaniacs (1993) # Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) # Annabelle's Wish (1997) # The Ant Bully (2006) # Ant-Man (2015) # Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) # Antz (1998) # Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000) # AquaTales (2012) # Archibald the Koala (1998) # The Aristocats (1970) # Around the World with Willy Fog (1981) # Arthur (1996) # Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) # Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard (2011) # Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2011) # Arthur Christmas (2011) # Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) # As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa (2009) # As Told by Ginger (2000) # Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2015) # Astro Boy (1969) # Astro Boy (2003) # Astro Boy (2009) # Astroblast! (2014) # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) # Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) # Atomic Betty (2004) # Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990) # Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) # Ava & Lala (2014) # Avatar (2009) # Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) # The Avengers (2012) # Avengers Assemble (2013) # Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) # Avengers: Infinity War (2018) # The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) # The Aviators (2015) # Axel: The Biggest Little Hero (2014) B in Alphabetical Order: # Babar (1989) # Babar (2000) # Babar and Father Christmas (1986) # Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011) # Babar: King of the Elephants (2000) # Babar: The Movie (1989) # Babe (1995) # Babe: Pig in the City (1998) # Babes in Toyland (1997) # The Baby Huey Show (1994) # Baby Looney Tunes (2002) # Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) # Babe (1995) # Babe: Pig in the City (1998) # Babes in Toyland (1997) # The Baby Huey Show (1994) # Baby Looney Tunes (2002) # Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) # Back at the Barnyard (2007) # Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) # Balto (1995) # Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) # Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) # Bambi (1942) # Bambi II (2006) # Bamse and the Thief City (2014) # Barney & Friends (1992) # Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988) # Barney Bear (1939) # Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo! (2001) # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) # Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) # Bartok the Magnificent (1999) # Bat Pat (2015) # Batfink (1966) # Batman (1989) # The Batman (2004) # Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) # Batman Beyond (1999) # Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) # The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) # Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder (1968) # Batman: The Animated Series (1992) # Batman: The Brave and the Told (2008) # Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) # Batman: The Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) # Battle in Outer Space (1959) # Battletoads (1992) # The Beagles (1966) # Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) # Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) # Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) # Bee Movie (2007) # Ben 10 (2005) # Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) # Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) # Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) # Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) # Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) # Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) # Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) # Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) # Benji the Hunted (1987) # The Berenstain Bears (1985) # The Berenstain Bears (2003) # The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (1979) # Bernard (2002) # Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) # Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) # Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) # Beware the Batman (2013) # Big Bird in China (1983) # Big Bird in Japan (1989) # Big Hero 6 (2014) # Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) # Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) # Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) # Bio Planet Woo (2006) # Birdman (1967) # The Black Cauldron (1985) # Blinkly Bill (1992) # Blue's Clues (1996) # The Blue Elephant (2008) # Bob the Builder (1998) # Bolt (2008) # Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) # Bonkers (1993) # Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) # The Book of Pooh (2001) # The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) # A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) # Brave (2012) # The Brave Little Toaster (1987) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) # Brother Bear (2003) # Brother Bear 2 (2006) # A Bug's Life (1998) # Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) # Bugs Bunny (1940) # Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court (1978) # The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) # Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) # Bugs Bunny's Third Movie - 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) # The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C in Alphabetical Order: # Canimals (2011) # A Christmas Carol (2009) # Cinderella (1950) # Commander Clark (2010) D in Alphabetical Order: # Danger Mouse (1984) # Danger Mouse (2015) # Daredevil (2003) # Deadpool (2016) # Deadpool 2 (2018) # Dinosaur (2000) # Dumbo (1941) E in Alphabetical Order: # Early Man (2018) F in Alphabetical Order: # Family Guy (1999) # Fantasia (1940) # Fat Albert (2004) # Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1972) # Five Nights at Freddy's (Tony Crynight Animation Videos) (2015) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) # A Fox's Tale (2008) # Friends and Heroes (2007) # Fritz the Cat (1972) # Fun and Fancy Free (1947) # Futurama (1999) G in Alphabetical Order: # The Great Mouse Detective (1986) H in Alphabetical Order: # Happy Tree Friends (1999) # Harry & Bunnie (2017) # The Heckle and Jeckle Show (1956) # Hell and Back (2015) J in Alphabetical Order: # The Jungle Book (1967) # Justice League Action (2016) L in Alphabetical Order: # Lady and the Tramp (1955) # Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) # The Lion King (1994) # The Little Mermaid (1989) M in Alphabetical Order: # Make Mine Music (1946) # Malcolm in the Middle (2000) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) # Melody Time (1948) # The Minimighty Kids (2008) # Monk Little Dog (2009) # Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) O in Alphabetical Order: # The Octonauts (2010) # Oliver & Company (1988) P in Alphabetical Order: # Peter Pan (1953) # The Pink Panther Show (1969) # Pinocchio (1940) # Pocahontas (1995) R in Alphabetical Order: # Rantanplan (2006) # The Rescuers (1977) # The Rescuers Down Under (1990) # Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) # Robin Hood (1973) # Rock Dog (2017) S in Alphabetical Order: # Saludos Amigos (1943) # Sausage Party (2016) # The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998) # Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014) # Sherlock Yack (2011) # Shopkins (2014) # The Simpsons (1989) # The Simpsons Movie (2007) # A Single Life (2014) # Sleeping Beauty (1959) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) # Spider-Man (2002) # Spider-Man (2017) # Spider-Man 2 (2004) # Spider-Man 3 (2007) # Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) # Superbook (1981) # Superbook (2011) # The Sword in the Stone (1963) T in Alphabetical Order: # Tara Duncan: The Evil Empress (2010) # Ted (2012) # Ted 2 (2015) # Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (1963) # Testament: The Bible in Animation (1996) # The Three Caballeros (1945) # A Troll in Central Park (1994) # Tropic Island Hum (1997) # True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2017) # True Tail (2018) # The Twisted Whiskers Show (2009) V in Alphabetical Order: # Venom (2018) W in Alphabetical Order: # Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets (2015)Category:Garfiled1990